It's Not You
by Pyrochan
Summary: Nagi's in love...with Brad?!?!?!
1. Love Triangles Suck

It's Not You

Summary: Nagi's in love...with Brad?!?!?! Nagi: *swoons* Brad: I'm not a pedophile!! x_X 

Pairings: Nagi + Brad and Brad x Schu 

Author's Notes: It's not quite what you think. I put a twist on the Brad and Nagi pairing. Whee. Don't be mad, but I just HAD to write this! A bit OOC though. ^^; 

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (I mean there's like 2008 Weiss fics on FF.net alone, like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. Besides, I've never read a Brad x Nagi fic.

Ah, it was just the typical morning in the Schwarz house. Brad sat at the table reading his newspaper drinking his coffee, and occasionally nibbling his piece of toast. Nagi was swinging his legs under the table, humming to himself, and eating a bowl of cereal. Schuldig was drinking a glass of orange juice and admiring Brad. Farfarello was amusing himself by crunching bits of cereal into powder.

"What a fine day to kill someone," Schuldig announced, breaking the silence.

"No missions today," Brad answered dryly.

"I will kill today. Brad, will you let me get a driver's license?" Farfarello pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

Nagi was silent and kept his eyes on the American. Schuldig stared at the telekinetic incredulously, trying not to laugh.

~Are thinking hentai thoughts about Brad...?~

~Shut up, Schuldig. You mention one word of this to him and--~

~Do you see my lips moving, chibi? I can keep a secret.~

~And don't tell him telepathically either!~

~Yeah, yeah.~

Lips, hmm. How Nagi would like to press his to the Oracle's. Bet he wouldn't see that coming! Nagi grinned to himself. Schuldig rolled his eyes in disgust and left the kitchen.

Brad's eyes didn't waver from the newspaper he was reading, "Where are you going?"

"Out for a smoke if 'His Excellency' must know," Schuldig said, sounds of him slipping on his shoes were heard.

3, 2, 1... "Don't trip," Brad added.

A loud thud was heard, followed by a line of curses in German.

Nagi let out an amused laugh. He spooned some more of his cereal out of the bowl, before throwing out the half-eaten amount of Cheerios. He rinsed the bowl, and walked towards the kitchen's exit to grab his backpack, and head to school.

"Next time don't pour as much cereal," Brad scolded, "I don't appreciate food being wasted."

Nagi paused, "Yes."

Brad smiled as he turned the page of the newspaper. He loved being in charge.

Farfarello took his powdered cereal and went his room where his beloved blender was waiting for him.

The young telekinetic came back in the kitchen to grab a cereal bar for lunch. Pocketing it, he walked over to the table, clearing the rest of the dishes, save for Brad's coffee and half-eaten piece of toast.

"Okay, I'm going now," Nagi leaned over, giving Brad a quick hug, which was returned with a peck on the forehead.

"Stay out of that fight during your science class," Brad warned, "I don't want to have to come pick you up. Besides, a suspension from school doesn't look very good on your permanent record. Especially, from one whom I expect to make something of himself in life."

Nagi nodded and left.

The entire apartment fell upon a silence when everyone was out...or in a sound proof cell amusing themselves with kitchen appliances. Brad enjoyed the peace and quiet for 2 and a half minutes before the German came back inside. 

He seated himself in a chair next to Brad, "You know, that kid isn't right in the head."

"I think we've all proven that once or twice before," Brad said in boredom, "What's your point?"

"Nagi's got a new crush."

"Oh god, don't tell me it's that one girl who stalks him every day after school," Brad said, turning to another page in the paper.

"Nope. It's you."

For the first time during their conversation, Brad looked at the German, "Is that so?"

"Picked it right out of the kid's head. And boy is he ever creative. I think you should ground him from the internet. It's giving him influence."

"As if you help any," Brad replied bitterly.

"Wait...you're not okay with it, are you?"

Brad's eyebrows narrowed. The very idea disgusted him. He'd practically raised the teenager. From the time he was five until now that he was fifteen, the only time when Nagi and Brad had been separated was when Nagi received his training. Even then, Brad remained at Rosenkreuz, watching to make sure they didn't push him the wrong way.

The American had full guardianship over the young telekinetic. And this is what he thought? Love? Brad grimaced.

Schuldig nodded, as if he'd been listening to Brad's thoughts, the only ones out of Schwarz that he couldn't hear unless allowed to, "The kid probably wants to release some sexual tension," he neared the older man, putting his arms around his broad shoulders, "I mean, I don't claim to know everything, but I _am_ the telepath here. So do you See anything happening?"

"No, he's only fifteen."

The German chuckled, "I mean us," he paused, "Do you see us making out right here in the kitchen?" he kissed Brad's neck and firm jaw line.

By now, Brad had totally forgotten about the newspaper, "I can arrange that."

***

Author's Notes: I swear to god that I have the next part ready and typed up. I just want to get some more reviews before I post more. The most I've ever gotten for one fic is _four_. I can't live off of that people. So be nice fanfic reader's and review. In fact, if I get _five_ today, I'll post the next part tonight. I promise. ^_~


	2. Big 'ol Revelation

It's Not You

Summary: Nagi's in love...with Brad?!?!?! Nagi: *swoons* Brad: I'm not a pedophile!! x_X 

Pairings: Nagi + Brad and Brad x Schu 

Author's Notes: *tackle-glomps all my reviewers* Thanks goes to: *takes a deep breath* D 100 reviews, dragon-chan, nice fanfic reader, Nuku Nuku, Saki, Ishi, Aimee, sabacat, and ShiTiger! *gasps for air* I love you guys!! 

Also, a little bit of explaining of the Brad, Schu, and Nagi love triangle: You know how lust is, Nagi doesn't really care that Brad and Schu are together. He still likes Brad anyway. 

Oh, and I did notice I made a little spelling error in my first chapter. Hopefully ff.net loads the correction I made to it, before anybody notices it. ^^; And um...nobody be angry at me at the end. (Yeah, this is the last part). It gets really OOC here, but I couldn't help it!

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (I mean there's like 2008 Weiss fics on FF.net alone, like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. Besides, I've never read a Brad x Nagi fic.

She was following him again, Nagi noted. He kept walking, pretending he didn't notice the short-haired brunette girl trailing him. Nagi didn't even know what she saw in him. He certainly didn't see anything in her. She was quiet and shy, and yet insisted shadowing Nagi wherever he went. He even heard rumor that she had even tried to get her classes changed according to his schedule. 

He sighed in annoyance, fishing his house keys out of his pocket, and unlocking the door. He knew she always stopped at the end of the driveway. Besides, if she ever tried to enter the house, she'd be greeted by three other assassins. Stupid crushes. Such was the life of a bishounen.

"I'm home!" he announced, then winced at the sounds coming from the hall of bedrooms. Brad and Schu were at it again, he guessed from the voices. Jealousy crept through his body. Maybe he'd go and get a snack first, before heading for his room to do his homework.

The kitchen was remarkably cleaner than it had been when he'd left that morning. The counters and table were spotless, the dishes were washed and put away, and even the floor had been swept and mopped. Nagi shrugged, retrieving a few cookies from its package. At least the chore hadn't been left for him to do. 

Schuldig came in the kitchen later. He paused watching the telekinetic eating cookies, "Where'd you find _those_?"

"The cabinet, baka. Top shelf," he was a bit disappointed that Schu now knew where Nagi kept the snacks stashed.

"I would've found out eventually, you know," Schuldig answered, taking a handful of cookies. 

"Hey! Don't take so many! Brad bought those for _me_!"

"Is that why you like him?" Schuldig asked, grinning.

"Not out loud! And that's none of your business!" Nagi shouted.

"Hah. 'None of my business'..." Schuldig mocked.

Nagi felt a familiar tingling in the back of his head, and glared at the telepath, "Stop that!"

Schuldig stuck his tongue out at the boy and as soon as he did, Nagi charged at him with the aid of his telekinesis to keep Schu from dodging the attack. Within moments there was a brawl on the kitchen floor.

"What's going on here?" a demanding voice asked.

Both Schwarz members looked up to meet Brad's glaring expression. The American was leaning against the entranceway of the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Tell him to stay out of my head!" Nagi said.

"Tell him not to cheat using his telekinesis!" Schu shouted.

"Schuldig, mind your own business. Nagi, I need to talk to you," Brad ordered.

Nagi got up from the floor, and followed Brad out of the room. Schuldig scowled, picking up what was left of his cookies and tossing them in the garbage.

~Schuldig, make yourself useful and keep the resident psycho company.~ Brad added.

~Oh sure. Make _me_ go in Farfarello's room when he's pureeing random things.~

***

Brad led the boy to his office, "Have a seat," and he gestured to the white leather couch.

Nagi sat down stiffly and Brad sat on the other end. The boy was sure he was in trouble. Brad had told him countless times not to use his telekinesis as a weapon in the house.

"Where did I go wrong?" Brad asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry for using my telekinesis. I won't again, but Schuldig just...makes me so angry sometimes," Nagi apologized.

"I'm not talking about that right now," Brad said, "Come here."

Nagi scooted towards him on the couch and Brad put his arms around the boy in an embrace.

"What do you feel when I do this?" Brad questioned.

"I feel...affection." Nagi answered, he couldn't help blushing.

"There are many types of affection. This one I show you is not 'love'. I do love you, but not the way you intend."

Nagi took in a breath, "Who told you this?"

"A certain German."

The boy stiffened in the man's arms, "I told him not to tell." He made a mental note to slam Schuldig into the nearest wall after this talk.

Brad chuckled lightly, "You know he can't keep a secret if there's nothing in it for him."

"You don't like that, huh? Me having feelings for you..."

"I don't dislike you for it. I don't even want to know where you got such ideas, but Nagi...look at me."

Midnight blue eyes met mocha brown.

"I've practically raised you. Ever since I found you, I've brought you up, being like your male role-model...or maybe like a father."

Nagi felt foolish now. This man who was holding him now thought no more of him than as a son. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his face landing on Brad's arm.

"What are you crying for?" 

"It's just...I want someone who can really _love_ me! I want to love someone. Comfort them, and be comforted in return. None of my relationships seem to last! What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, liking a man _twelve_ years older than you isn't the way to go."

"Is it because of Schuldig?"

Brad paused, "I do love him. That and I'm not a pedophile, Nagi. The thought of me and you...like that, is revolting to me."

Nagi shook his head, tears still flowing.

"I think, no, I _know_ you'll find someone to love one day. I'm not that someone. And if me hugging you, or giving you a quick kiss before you leave for school is affecting your thinking, then I'll stop."

"No! I _want_ you to show that you care about me. Thank you," Nagi squirmed out of Brad's hold.

Brad nodded.

Nagi held the office door ajar, looking at Brad, "And...I'm sorry for the mistake," he paused, "I love you...Papa." And he quickly ran out, shutting the door.

Brad stared at where Nagi had been standing, and a small smile crept to his lips.

~OWARI~

Author's Notes: Oh yeah! Finally, finished it! This fic has been bothering me for awhile and I finally typed it up. Yay for me. But it's so...short. I guess I just wanted to get to the point quickly. (I might consider using your idea, ShiTiger, for having Omi step in to take away the pain. Maybe for like a side-story or something.)

The point being, I'm not really cool about Brad and Nagi being a couple. The thought just...I don't like it. Although, I have nothing against those of you who like that coupling. I just won't read those fics or go to those sites. ^_^ Flames for this story are accepted, but don't like, send me a virus or something. (Eep!)

Oh yeah, Nagi's "stalker" would be my sister, Lauren. ^^; *laughs* (Are you happy now, 'Ren-chan?)

Schu: Itai... *his body slides off the wall leaving a big imprint from where Nagi had slammed him*

Brad: *grumbles at the imprint Schu left on the wall*

Nagi: *weeps* This didn't resolve anything! I'm alone!

Farf: You should just stick to loving inanimate objects like how I do, Nagi. *cuddles his blender, while licking his knives*

Nagi: *sweatdrops* 


End file.
